Flammable
by CinnamonCombat
Summary: Some can force themselves out of a nightmare, completely aware that what they're experiencing isn't real. Those who can't, however, are forced to simply watch and wait. [This is based on an amazing comic written and illustrated by thelostmoongazer on tumblr. I was given permission to write this. Please go support their phenomenal work!] Enjoy!


Sans found himself alone, with only himself and the darkness.

Cowering, with his skull between his knees, he opened one eye socket at a time, albeit not being able to see much.

He slowly stood up, breathing heavily. Spinning around a few times, he tried to take in his dark and dreary surroundings. Sweat started building on his skull.

Something felt almost familiar here, like a memory of something that never happened.

Suddenly, a tall, bony silhouette caught his attention. A familiar face; thank god.

"Sans," an unusually stiff Papyrus spat towards his shorter brother. His face held a grimly tight frown that Sans couldn't remember seeing before.

"P-Pap, hey," Sans laughed nervously to himself, "What's with the fac-"

"You really are a disappointment."

Sans felt himself shrink; what did he say?

"W-Wha, Pap - I-I don't understan-"

"You're so useless... I can never rely on you for anything," Papyrus spoke with a tone of disgust towards his brother, "Even when I needed you the most."

Papyrus stifled a dark, sharp chuckle, "Heh, I guess I shouldn't expect something from nothing."

Sans felt his breaths get shorter and more frantic. His brother stared at him with a glare of hatred that couldn't compare to any sort of torment he had ever seen or been put through. He felt undeniably guilty, even if he couldn't seem to remember the exact reason why.

"Pa-... Papyrus-"

"Whatever," Papyrus barked sharply, "You're not worth my time."

Papyrus turned and starting walking away, and Sans felt a heavy sense of dread and guilt wash over him. He wanted to do anything he could to make his brother feel like he could trust him again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sans could swear he saw something hidden in the dark shadows. His pupils shrunk when he recognized where he was.

He could hear the faintest giggle of a child, and could see the glint of sharpen metal.

"PAPYRUS, NO-!" Sans reached out in panic before his breath caught in his throat.

 _Slice._

A long skull fell to the floor with a clatter.

Sans could feel the hot tears pour down his face as he watched his brothers body fall to the ground and crumble into dust, fading from existence.

"Oh g-god, no! No, no, no, no! Oh my god, oh my - Papyrus, I'm - I'm so sorry Papyrus," Sans sobbed quietly to himself, his sins crawling on his back.

He could hear faint whispers; quiet, but deadly whispers, all of which were against him.

"You could of saved them, useless."

"You just stood there."

"This is all your fault."

"YOUR FAULT"

"Coward. Weak."

Sans cowered into his knees in guilt and dread, left eye eerily aflame in extreme emotion and resentment. Growing voices reminded him of his wrong decisions and the gruesome image of his best friend's decapitation.

"You could of stopped this madness, useless."

"YOUR FAULT"

"What have you done?"

Sans sobbed frantically to himself, curling into a ball, trying to shield himself from his flammable guilt and his own racing thoughts.

This had to be hell.

"Did you even try!?"

"YOUR FAULT"

"How could you?!"

"YOUR FAULT"

"This is all your fault."

"Your fault"

"Y OUR F AU LT"

Sans screamed as loud as he could, attempting to break free from invincible chains. Streams of hot tears dripped down his eye sockets, staining his skull.

His body trembled as he held himself tightly.

Behind him, Sans could feel a heavy presence creeping towards him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out the silhouette of a small child with a large, menacing smile and a sharp knife to match.

The child spoke with a sickening bounce in its voice, smirking boldly.

"What happens next?"

 _Shwing._

* * *

Sans awoke in his bed with a sharp gasp, covered in sweat and tears staining his night clothes. His blue eye still held aflame, flickering frantically in every which way.

He screamed as loud as he could, not caring about any consequences.

Papyrus woke from his rest to loud uneven breaths and shaky yells from next door.

"S-Sans?!" Papyrus sat up with a yawn as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He jumped out of bed and stepped into the wide hallway.

"What on earth-?" He quickly made his way to his brothers door and found an eerie bright blue glow illuminating from the other side.

"B-Brother?! Are you alr-" Papyrus gasped, opening the door. Sans sat panting and trembling on his bed, eye and hand alight in blue flames flickering insanely over his skull. Tears dripped down his face, collecting at the bottom of his jawline.

"Oh m-my god - Sans!" Papyrus ran over to his brother in a panic, "Sans, what's wrong!? What happened?!"

Sans didn't focus on his brother, his mind only replaying his terror over and over.

Orange tears started to build in Papyrus' own eyes. "Sans, say something! Please!"

Sans inhaled sharply and stared at Papyrus, making the connection that his brother was alive and well right in front of him.

"P-Papyrus?"

"Brother," a tear rolled down Papyrus' face, "What happened?"

The blue flame engulfing his hand and eye slowly went out as Sans wiped a tear away from Papyrus' face to make sure that he was, in fact, sitting in front of him.

Breaking out into a fit of sobs, Sans held his brother in a tight embrace, tears dripping down the top of Papyrus' shoulder and back.

"Shhh... It's okay, Sans," Papyrus said quietly, "I'm here."

Sans whimpered into his shoulder, struggling to shut out the memories of the darkness and the guilt in his stomach.

"Thank god."

* * *

This story is based entirely on this comic: post/132241222777/sans-has-really-bad-night-terrors-and-papyrus#

It's amazing. Go read it, seriously. It's obvious they put boat loads of effort into it.

Sorry that this isn't phenomenal, this is my first time ever writing anything like this. I do hope you enjoyed it, though! c:

Thank you and again, I don't take credit of this idea at all! It all belongs to thelostmoongazer and their amazing work! They just let me write it into fanfiction form.

\- CinnamonCombat


End file.
